In oilfield operations, completions can be used to optimize production from a well. To optimize production from a well, completions can include ports that allow production fluids to flow from the annulus to the inner diameter of the completion tubing. The ports can cause undesirable effects at other times, such as when the tubing is being placed in the well, during run-in, during wellbore cleanup, when placing packers, when placing gravel pack, and at other times when a solid piece of tubing is desirable, whether for structural-related, pressure-related, or other reasons. For example, during cleanup operations, the presence of ports in the completion can allow cleanup fluids to exit the completion before the cleanup fluids reach the toe of the wellbore, and can reduce the efficiency of the cleanup procedure. To avoid such problems, a washpipe can be used, which requires an additional trip in the well and has the potential to become stuck in the well. As another example, during placement of packers, ports can make the necessary buildup of pressure difficult.